


lucia peralta

by Mildredo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredo/pseuds/Mildredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lucia Peralta is seven pounds exactly. Her tiny fingers and toes curl with their newfound freedom and she has a full head of dark, impossibly soft hair. She has rosebud lips and slightly tan skin and a small, round nose. She's all Amy, unmistakably hers, and Jake has never seen anyone more beautiful in his entire life.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	lucia peralta

Jake cannot stop crying.

He's held it together all day. He's been the concerned, attentive, awestruck partner and didn't complain once when Amy squeezed his hand so hard she almost definitely broke something. He's been the proud friend announcing the news to a packed waiting room only to be engulfed in a huge group hug. He's been introducing and bonding and high-fiving. It's been the most overwhelming, incredible day of his life.

But now he's just crying.

The hospital has settled into the evening. The visitors are gone, the light is low, and everything is much quieter. Peaceful. Amy has been asleep since the door closed behind Charles and Rosa. Lucia wasn't far behind. They've both had long, hard days.

Lucia Peralta is seven pounds exactly. She's in a plastic hospital crib wrapped in blankets her grandma knit and a brand new bear her aunt Rosa bought her is tucked into one corner of the crib, looking over her. Her tiny fingers and toes curl with their newfound freedom and she has a full head of dark, impossibly soft hair. She has rosebud lips and slightly tan skin and a small, round nose. She's all Amy, unmistakably hers, and Jake has never seen anyone more beautiful in his entire life.

He's a dad.

He has no idea how to be a dad. But he is one.

His sobs are deep and silent, gasping for air but desperate not to disturb Amy and Lucia. He's read every book Terry gave him when they first found out Amy was pregnant. He's been inundated with quizzes and tests and binders upon binders to study and he's done it all because Amy insisted and if he thought she was neurotic before she was growing a human, that was nothing compared to pregnant Amy. He's gone to the classes and asked Terry a million annoying questions and turned to Yahoo Answers more times than he cares to admit. He thought he was prepared, but nothing could've prepared him. And he's pretty sure Terry told him that exact thing at some point.

There's a brand new human in the world tonight. She's seven pounds, sporting a tiny ID bracelet around her wrist and little pink socks on her feet. She came into being on the exact date she was due – _definitely_ Amy Santiago's child – and in her four short hours of life she's been surrounded by so much love and joy and family. There's a brand new Peralta and she's dependent on her parents, on both of her parents, to see that she's happy and safe and loved.

Jake doesn't know how to be a dad, but he's certain he can manage that.


End file.
